Gwinas
|Base ID = }} Gwinas is a Bosmer from Valenwood who is interested in Mankar Camoran's Commentaries of the Mythic Dawn. Interactions The Path of Dawn He is first seen walking towards the First Edition in the Imperial City after the Hero of Kvatch questions Phintias about the Commentaries. He appears to be very interested in Daedric cults, as suggested by his dialog. He states that he contacted Sheogorath during the Festival of the Mad, and Hermaeus Mora under the full moons. Dialogue The Path of Dawn "I'm sorry, but I'm late for an appointment. I've no time to talk now." (After Gwinas purchases the book) Commentaries, Volume Three "Have you been following me? Leave me alone! That book is mine!" :I want to buy it from you. "It isn't for sale. You'll have to find a copy somewhere else." ::No. I need your copy. "I won't be bullied! I'm not some pathetic book-worm you can just push around! I have friends, you know!" :::Friends ... in the Mythic Dawn? "I never said anything about the Mythic Dawn. In fact, I don't even know what you're talking about." :Just give me the book and I'll leave. "Are you... threatening me? You can't scare me! I'll call the guards if you don't leave at once!" ::No. You won't call the guards. "What do you mean? I'm an upstanding citizen! I have nothing to hide!" :Tell me about the Mythic Dawn cult. "The Mythic Dawn? Are you... I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about any cult." (If Volume Three is bought from Phintias) Commentaries, Volume Three "I don't want to talk about it. I'm still very angry at Phintias. He promised me he would get one for me. I came all the way from Valenwood for it!" :Phintias sold me Volume 3. "What? Phintias sold you my copy? This is outrageous! I must speak to Phintias at once. That book is mine!" ::Tell me about the Mythic Dawn cult. "The Mythic Dawn? Are you... I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about any cult." :I'm looking for Volume 4. "What makes you think I know how to get it? And why would I tell you even if I did know?" ::The Mythic Dawn is dangerous. "The Mythic Dawn? Are you... I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about any cult." (If Volume Three is stolen from Phintias) Commentaries, Volume Three "I don't want to talk about it. I'm still very angry at Phintias. He promised me he would get one for me. I came all the way from Valenwood for it!" :I stole Volume 3 from Phintias. "Outrageous! And you have the nerve to brag about it to my face? I have half a mind to call the guards and have you arrested!" :Just give me the book and I'll leave. "Are you... threatening me? You can't scare me! I'll call the guards if you don't leave at once!" ::No. You won't call the guards. "What do you mean? I'm an upstanding citizen! I have nothing to hide!" :I'm looking for Volume 4. "What makes you think I know how to get it? And why would I tell you even if I did know?" ::The Mythic Dawn is dangerous. "The Mythic Dawn? Are you... I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about any cult." (Regardless of which option is chosen, the conversation will continue as follows) Don't play stupid. "Very well. I can see you're familiar with Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries." I know that daedric cults are not quite the thing socially, but that's just foolish prejudice and superstition. For the adventurous, open-minded thinker, daedric worship holds many rewards." You're in way over your head. "I beg your pardon? You presume to tell me about daedric cults? I'll have you know that I've visited the Shrine of Sheogorath during the Festival of the Mad! I've spoken with Hermaeus Mora beneath the full moons! I've..." :They killed the Emperor, you fool! "What?! The Mythic Dawn were the ones...? You have to believe me! I truly had no idea. I mean, I knew they were a daedric cult. Mankar Camoran's views on Mehrunes Dagon are fascinating, revolutionary even... But to murder the Emperor... Mara preserve us!" ::You'd better give me that book. "Yes. Of course! I don't want anyone to think I had anything to do with their insane plots! Here. Volume 3 is yours. What you do with it is your business." :: "Yes. Of course! Anything to help. I really know very little. They contacted me. I suppose they learned that I was looking for the third and fourth volumes. I've never actually met any of them, I swear!" :::I need the fourth book as well. "You can only get Volume 4 directly from a member of the Mythic Dawn. I had set up a meeting with the Sponsor, as he called himself. Here, take this note they gave me. It tells you where to go. I don't want anything else to do with the Mythic Dawn." (If approached again) Commentaries, Volume Three "I told you, I'm done with those books. I'm sorry I ever got mixed up with those maniacs!" Conversations Volume Three Gwinas: "I'm here for my book. Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries," Volume Three." Phintias: "Ah, of course. Here you go. Keep us in mind for any future needs!" Gwinas: "Thank you, thank you! I can't tell you how long I've been looking for this book!" Volume Three, missing Gwinas: "I'm here for my book. Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries," Volume Three." Phintias: "Ah, about that. You see ... I don't have it any more. Terribly sorry. A full refund, of course..." Gwinas: "You can be sure I won't be back! I've never been treated so shabbily in all my life! Good day, sir!" Trivia *Gwinas was born under the sign of the Steed and stays at the Tiber Septim Hotel. *He wears Red Silk Robes, which can be taken if he is killed. Appearances * de:Gwinas ru:Гвинас Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters